Report 580
Report #580 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Sleepmist Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: WE will look at implementing solution 2. Problem: Dreamweaving, as a whole, has been a generally lackluster tertiary when paired with aquamancy (and in truth pyromancy suffers a bit from this as well) due to a general lack of synergy between sleep attrition, eternal sleep, and demesne effects. This ends up being a particularly peculiar case in aquamancy since the dreamweaving specialty supposedly originated from this guild, being the brainchild of Ladantine, despite the fact that it ranks as one of the worst guilds to pair with the skillset. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a secondary effect, blocked by protection scroll, to sleepmist that increases tiredness levels (ideally half as quickly as a normal sleepmist tick) when moving between different rooms only. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a secondary effect, blocked by protection scroll, to sleepmist that drains 60 + 7% max mana when moving between different rooms only. Player Comments: ---on 4/7 @ 12:25 writes: So, you just want people to become more tired when moving through your demesne? Personally, I find the Sleepmist (and sleep/hunger attrition, in general) to be quite annoying as it is. I see no need to speed up that process. Blocking something with a protection scroll is a minor concession, given how easily that protection dissolved. ---on 4/8 @ 01:18 writes: Well, having the effect be blocked by protection scroll ends up being pretty significant as it means advancement into a demesne is unaffected by this effect as well as rushing the melder. Solution 2 already addresses your concerns about additional attrition and is certainly just as suitable in helping achieve an eternal sleep instakill. ---on 4/8 @ 01:25 writes: I'd also like to see that sleep mists stop ticking once the mage/druid is not within adjacent rooms like all other effects. If not, then if they leave their demesne the mists dissipate. Currently the mists continue ticking regardless of where the demesne holder is, even if on a different area or plane. ---on 4/8 @ 02:40 writes: Some people (including me half the time) would rather dreamweaving moved away from sleep attrition, supporting solution 2 over solution 1. It would also be cool to work somewhere into the skillset the affliction hypersomnia, preferably on a passive tic basis, as part of sleepmist. ---on 7/9 @ 23:29 writes: I'm with Enyalida here. We should be working towards phasing out sleep/hunger attrition, not introducing more of it. Solution 2 seems reasonable. ---on 7/20 @ 18:21 writes: An idea occured to me: What if sleepmist prevented damage from waking someone from their sleep. This would neatly deal with the issue of dreamweavers not wanting to use storm, stillwater and other damage-dealing effects in their demense, as well as allowing a minor degree of mana attrition by keeping up the sip pressure elsewhere. ---on 8/2 @ 05:58 writes: Well, if the target's asleep sip pressure isn't really an issue anyway. They aren't sipping, period. If it prevented forms of waking up automatically, it probably should be reeled in to be blocked by protection scroll like most other demesne effects but that is a possible option. ---on 8/22 @ 08:24 writes: The suggested solutions would double the effect of sleepmist for aquas (and more, if sol2 is put in), given their passive room-moving effects. Unless it is limited to non-forced movement (i.e. cardinal directions)? While your comments about advancement through a demesne, the part of an engagement that happens after the groups/persons have clashed need to be taken into account, as protection is difficult to sustain with the mage in-room. Perhaps changing sleepmist to something non-related to pure sleep attrition would be more beneficial. ---on 10/7 @ 08:41 writes: I would suggest removing the passive sleep attrition from sleepmist (And therefore from dreamweaving totally), make sleepmist aff with resistant hypersomnia and go from there. The 'go from there' part could involve solutions such as these or something closer to (but markedly different from) Night Shadows. In other words, change sleepmist to be a single room only, low power cost ability that has the potential to power up a dreamweaver's other skills in some way to be determined in later reports. You could then try to buff dreamweaving in the context of this room skill requirement, and add in some interesting new mechanics. Kind of a messy idea though. ---on 10/9 @ 08:02 writes: I don't think either solution will really help mage dreamweavers as a whole, but of the two, solution 2 is the lesser evil. If anything, I'd prefer looking at sleepmist and sleep attrition in general ---on 10/15 @ 20:39 writes: I think dreamweaver has issues with every class other than druids, and even then outside of their demesne it's worthless. This fix only particularly helps Aquas, and not aeros or geos or really pyros. I think Dreamweaving needs to be fixed, but I think the way to do that is to make it easier to penetrate kafe/insomnia, not increasing tiredness as the tiredness is already the most frustrating part of the skillset and fairly simple to drop to max tiredness as it is. In conclusion, I feel these solutions do not resolve the issues present in dreamweaving ---on 10/20 @ 05:02 writes: I agree with Morbo. The problem with dreamweaving is having it be based around sleep, and having no real way to sleep you for any length of time, or any way to captilize on that, at all. All mage and druid demesnes WILL wake sleeping targets, and no-one but druids has any form of aeon-type effect to perpetuate any sort of sleeplocking. This leaves dreamweaving with a minor (.1 second out of every 5) passive hindering effect from the aformentioned tiredness (Which takes 18p to raise from none to full, as everything stands, with sleepmist alone I think it's two or three minutes of getting hit), and a long blackout, from memoryloss. Nothing else is generally of much note.